moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Bruckstone
Bruckstone is a bustling city on the Southern coast of Stonesea Isle in Gilneas. It is ruled by Lord Ryshken Hawthorne and Lady Zoey Hawthorne and is part of the Duchy of Wolfcrest. Built on the water, Bruckstone is currently home to the only harbor on Stonesea Isle. A wall surrounds the city, providing a safe home to all who live in it's perimeter. History The House of Whitlock is a long-standing Gilnean noble house given rule over Stonesea Isle with the fortified city of Bruckstone serving as the home and seat of power for the family. Beginning with a warrior by the name of Victor Whitlock, the family served Gilneas from its birth to its falling. War of Aderic Victor Whitlock owned a small estate in Eastern Gilneas with his wife, Karoline, and their young child, Oliver. Having been a long-time supporter of the future King, Aderic, he was quick to take action when a call was made for men of Gilneas to take up arms. After Gilneas’ victory in the War of Aderic , the family was granted a small island off the coast of Eastern Gilneas, elevating Victor’s status to that of a Baron. In the years following the war, the Whitlock family sought funding from the new Kingdom of Gilneas to erect what they named Bruckstone Keep, a training ground for Gilnean soldiers. War of Silverpine When a call was made to once again take up arms in the War of Silverpine , sending soldiers who had trained at the Fortress as well as his own two sons was not enough for Victor Whitlock. Instead, the elderly man made the decision to go with them. A costly decision as when the war was over, it was only his two sons who returned home to Karoline. Development of Bruckstone While Victor’s eldest son, Oliver Whitlock, worked his way to becoming a Knight-Captain who was responsible for the training at Bruckstone Keep with those who served under him, the younger of the brothers took responsibility of their land. With the help of Vincent Whitlock, the land surrounding the keep was developed into a city by the name of Bruckstone. With this came another source of income for the family as land was leased and rent was collected. During the industrialization of Gilneas, Edward Whitlock left the military dealings to his three older brothers and moved with the times. Due to his investments in the weaponry and artillery industry, the family found themselves prospering quite well. Currently After the death of Lord Nicholas Whitlock during the Shattering, the island was left in the hands of his son, Benjamin. It was in Darnassus that Benjamin heard of his father's passing and his new title as Lord Benjamin Whitlock, Earl of Stonesea. Unlike most of the Whitlock family, however, Benjamin was a business man and cared little for the Isle. It wasn't until he heard word of people resettling in Gilneas that he grew an interest in returning to the island and restoring what his family had called home - if only for the purpose of gaining more money. Due to family investment and personal investments, Benjamin was able to hire help and materials to begin the seat of power on the Island, Bruckstone's restoration. During the restoration process, however, Benjamin became extremely ill and knew his own death was imminent. Preparations were made to ensure that his work in Bruckstone would not die with him. He knew of one remaining Whitlock relative by the name of Zoey, though she was unaware that the family existed, let alone that she was one of them, and directed a letter to be written and delivered to her upon his passing. After receiving the letter, Zoey Hawthorne and her husband made the decision to uproot their family and move to Bruckstone to continue the restoration and revitalization of the city. City Districts Uptown District In the northern most section of Bruckstone is the living space for the richest and most elite of Bruckstone. The streets are well lit, well kept, and free of trade carts and vagrants. There appear to be more guards in the area as well in perhaps an attempt to keep away any who may want to steal from or harass the rich. Hyde Park Located to the east in the city of Bruckstone, Hyde Park is home to those considered middle-class. Able to afford small homes and cottages, the people here are likely the more prosperous tradesmen and artisans, teachers, entrepreneurs, and high ranking military members. Market District Lined with hanging lanterns, the bustling cobblestone streets of the Market District are lined with shops and townhomes. Above the shops are various flats used for shop-owners or to be sold/rented out by shop-owners. Certainly a noisy area of the city to live in, there's hardly ever a dull moment outside a door or window! Not far from the Market District is the various municipal buildings of the city, as well as a city library. Military District In the lower east side of the city is the Military District where a keep and training grounds can be found for those of the city, or visiting, involved with the Wolfcrest Army. There's also a barracks for those enlisted men and women who choose to live outside of public housing. The city's jail is also kept here. South Seaport The poor of Bruckstone have made South Seaport their home. Close to the harbor, the smell can be a bit much at times, and the buildings have all seen better days. There's even some homeless men on the streets, begging for money from anyone who may pass by, no matter how rich or poor they look. No one here has bought their home and are all renting from someone who likely charges more than the place is worth. __FORCETOC__ Category:Places Category:Gilneas Locations Category:Duchy of Wolfcrest Category:Cities Category:Ports